digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meiko Mochizuki
" 01 |last= "Future" 06 |actors=(Ja:) Miho Arakawa[http://digimon-adventure.net/news/#news20151023 Digimon Adventure tri. NEWS: "New character and cast announcement!"] (En:) Cristina VeeDigimon Adventure tri. Films' English Dub Casts Mona Marshall, Cristina Vee, Kate Higgins |partner= |digivice=Grey |trait=N/A |age= 17 |born= 1988 |death= |grade= |gender=Female |relatives=Professor Mochizuki (Father) Mother |nationality= Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Student }} is a character in Digimon Adventure tri.. Appearance Meiko is a teenage girl with fair skin, long black hair with a fringe in the forehead, and pink eyes. In " ", she wears black glasses with rectangular lens, however she wears red glasses with rectangular lens due to her original glasses breaking in the fight with . Her second pair are destroyed by Dark Gennai and are replaced by a third pair, another pair of red glasses similar to her second. Description Meiko is a very shy and gentle girl, often apologizing for her social awkwardness when meeting new people. She sneezes often when she gets too embarrassed, and tends to blush quite a bit too. Being less experienced than the other Digidestined, Meiko often needs to be rescued by them from danger, and at times they scold her for being too close to dangerous situation that she cannot handle. Etymologies ;Meiko Mochizuki (望月 芽心) Name used in Digimon Adventure tri.. Officially romanized in the official site's profile.[http://digimon-adventure.net/tri/character/meiko/ Digimon Adventure tri.: Meiko Mochizuki] *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "full moon". *'Ja:' . A Japanese feminine name that uses the for and . Development Meiko was designed to be the opposite of Kari Kamiya, who has a "maiden-like" attitude, and tends to stand out - so Meiko was designed to be plain to contrast this. She was designed to be a girl with a strong heart, and is intended to be similar to a real Japanese high school girl. Meiko was chosen to be girl to balance out the genders, due to the high amount of males in the team.Digimon Adventure tri. Memorial Book Fiction Meiko is from Tottori and transferred to Tai's class. She meets the DigiDestined while she is searching for Meicoomon in Odaiba, but got involved in their battle against Alphamon. After revealing herself as a DigiDestined, everybody received her as part of the group. She met her partner, Meicoomon in the past when she was just a girl, unlike the rest of the group who met in the Digital World (In fact she visited the Digital World in "Confession" for the first time.She has not used her black Digivice to Evolve Meicoomon formally as the rest of the group (although her Digivice served as a log of every Digimon Meicoomon came in contact with). Her partner was killed off later in effort to save the world with no hope of regenerating because the death took place in the Real World. Other Appearances Digimon World: Next Order Meiko doesn't appear herself, instead being mentioned by . Meiko was kidnapped by a group known as the "White Fang", who intended to use Meicoomon for evil. To stop this, Meiko intentionally fell into a trap intended to catch Meicoomon. When Meicoomon attempted to rescue Meiko, the White Fang used a machine that caused Meicoomon to digivolve to Meicrackmon Vicious Mode. They then used it to send her to an alternate universe, that being the universe of Digimon World: Next Order. Dimension hopping caused Meicrackmon to get amnesia, making her go berserk. After being defeated by the , Meicrackmon manages to return to normal and then uses her powers, alongside her bond with Meiko, to return to her original world, then proceeded to defeat the White Fang, freeing Meiko. Notes and references Category:Humans Category:DigiDestined Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure tri. Category:Protagonists